And We'll be Chasing Stars
by conjurewithrisk
Summary: There are six universes in which they fell in love, and one that they never did.


**AN: Live from college! I really wish I could have written more, but between getting ready for my first year and a funeral, there wasn't time to do anything. So for my 80****th**** fic, I wanted to write something special. It would also be cool to expand on some of these universes, too… Maybe one day, but I honestly don't know.**

**Any SPaG errors are due to really wanting to get this out, a cold and nights lacking of sleep. **

**EDIT 6/3/15: Okay, ever heard of 'White as a Default'? It's when in a piece of fiction when a character's race isn't mentioned, the reader (and Hollywood) sees them as white. Harry's race (as for Hermione's and many others) was never mentioned in the books. The only clue we get about his skin is that it's great skin and he has scars. **

**For the past year, I've been headcanoning the Potter Family being Desi (check out highandlonelydestiny on AO3 for his amazing fics with that. You'll cry a few times). I've also been trying to actively work against these default settings that I have for a number of other things, too. Race, gender identity, disability, sexuality and more in my writing and what I read. **

**Bottom line: Time to turn the White as Default settings off. **

**Title: **And We'll be Chasing Stars

**Word Count**: 3K

**Summary: **There are six universe in which they fell in love, and one that they never did.

* * *

**i. Everyone is a Lady**

Ginny Weasley's hair was long and very distracting to Halley Potter. In their Quidditch practices, the younger Weasley's hair was a vivid slash of scarlet in the air that Halley had a hard time taking her eyes off of. It was very different from Rory's hair in style. While her best friend wore elaborate plaits, Ginny normally wore her hair long and loose that always caught Halley's attention and with the urge to touch it.

And now that they were dating, she felt less guilty for the constant staring and wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through Ginny's hair. The reality was much better than the constant daydreaming.

Halley had returned from her latest detention from Snape to see her girlfriend playing a pickup game of Quidditch with some friends. Halley waved from the bleachers, making Hermione snort into her book.

"You should see the look on your face," her friend said, idly flipping through the pages. "It looks someone struck you with one of those bats."

"It's the euphoria of detention being over," Halley said. Ginny caught the snitch and blew her a kiss. Halley felt her smile get sappier. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and carefree. Even the thought of Daria Malfoy and her scheming wasn't on Halley's mind as much.

"Just remember that she has OWLs to study for," said Hermione. She gave Rory a small wave when the other redhead landed. "Halley?"

Halley wasn't listening. She bounded down the bleacher steps and went over to her girlfriend. Ginny was standing tall; wisps of her fiery hair were escaping her tail and she was smiling brightly at the fellow Gryffindor.

"What do you think?" she asked, her cheeks flushed from excitement.

"Not bad for a future Harpy," Halley said before happily kissing her.

Ginny, surprised at first, soon made a pleased sound at being the subject of the public display of affection.

Rory coughed loudly. "Do you two have to do that in front of me?"

Ginny tore herself away and made a rude gesture with her fingers. "And where should we snog?" Her brown eyes were sparkling and her face was pink. She waggled her eyebrows at Halley, her smile becoming cheeky.

"I guess we need to find a broom closet," sighed Halley. She leaned against Ginny's side and knotted their fingers together. "Thanks for the idea, Rory."

Hermione patted Rory's hand as the witch spluttered something. "Let them be. You have that essay that I need to help you with." She leaded Rory away as the two other witches contemplated what broom closets that they should visit.

Life, Halley thought as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand, was looking very good.

**ii. The Sorting Hat Thought Differently**

"Ginevra."

"Potter, I see that you're lurking."

Potter stepped from the shadows that the large bookcases created. "That's the joy of having a free period with nothing to do."

"Ron and Hermione would say differently." Ginny shuddered as she recalled their complaints about all of the work. Comparing to what they were saying last year, it looked as though more of a workload was ahead of her. "What brings you here?" She tapped her fingers on the cover of one of her textbooks.

"Boredom," Potter shrugged. "You know how to keep my life interesting, Ginerva. Is there anything you can do about now?" There was an amused glint in his bottle-green eyes as he leaned against her table.

Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes at the smile that he got when saying her full name. "I'm afraid I can't help you much. There's some studying to do for a test tomorrow." She pointed to her textbook and Potter recoiled as he saw the word 'Potions' on it. His hatred of the subject was well known.

"Do you really need to pass that class?" he asked. "Not every job out there needs _Potions_, for the love of Merlin!"

Ginny folded her hands under her chin. "And what did you get?"

Potter muttered something that she didn't quite caught nor expected. Her smile fell.

"That sucks," she said, knowing how much he wanted to become an Auror. Even with Snape no longer teaching the class, he certainly found a way to ruin Potter's dreams.

"Yeah, well, he's a git who basically ruined my future." Potter sat down and sighed, appearing more tired. "My entire future—just gone."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Maybe Slughorn can—"

"I don't care."

"Or how about—"

Potter had his head in his hands. "There's nothing I can do. I was doing so well in that class, but I guess Snape wanted to make some grand exit before he got his dream job." He raised his head, and she saw the crumpled expression on his face. Gone was the Slytherin that she bonded with during their detentions with Umbridge, gone was the sarcastic wizard that taught her the Patronus Charm, in that place was a tired boy whose future was ripped under his feet. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny moved and reached over to touch his shoulder. Potter sighed under her touch.

"What am I supposed to do, Ginny?" he asked.

"We should find you a hobby that doesn't include lurking in the library," she suggested. "You with all of this free time isn't good for you."

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse and strained, but he managed to smile weakly. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

She spared a quick look at her textbook. "Then come on." Ginny tugged on his arm. She was determined to make a difference in his life, even if it was a small one. "Let's go flying."

**iii. The Girl-Who-Lived has a Thing With the Youngest Weasley**

"You look beautiful," her boyfriend said as they were cleaning the kitchen.

Halley rubbed her glasses clean of flour with her shirt and put them back on. She, like him, was covered in flour and baking ingredients from making Andromeda's cake with Teddy. Her godson had tuckered himself out from the trip to the muggle grocery to get the ingredients, and with the fun process of making the chocolate cake and icing. Now the cake was in the oven and Teddy was hopefully taking his afternoon nap.

"You," she said, "need glasses." She patted down her thick hair that was standing up more than usual. She was sure that her face was blotchy from laughing and that her shirt had seen better days.

Gid waved his wand and the bowls began floating to the sink to clean themselves. "The way you are with Teddy—"

Halley placed a finger over her lips. Teddy might be having his nap upstairs, but the mention of his name could always get his attention.

"You light up," Gid continued with a lame shrug of his shoulders. "You look so beautiful when you do."

"And what are you trying to say?" Halley sat on the counter that was free of flour and cracked egg shells. He rested his arms on either side of her, a smile playing over his face.

"I'm saying that maybe I need glasses." He suddenly swiped Halley's off her face and balanced them on his nose. They were small on his face and looked ridiculous as he squinted. "Merlin! How do you see out of these things?"

"Magic." Halley crooked a finger under his chin and kissed him. Using her new height to her advantage, she bent a leg over his waist and stole her glasses back. With her arms crisscrossed over his back and glasses held loosely in one hand, this was a position that she wouldn't mind staying in for a little longer. The Quidditch season would be starting soon, leaving Gid traveling with his team and few time to have carefree weekends like this.

His hands moved under her shirt, his deft fingers traced designs over her spine. "How much longer do you think he'll be sleeping?" Gid said in her ear.

"Not long enough." Halley pulled back and wiped her lipstick off his mouth.

"Shame." He kissed he tip of her nose. "I was thinking—"

"Is the cake done?" Teddy asked, clutching his stuffed wolf to his chest. His green hair was sticking up, changing colors as he yawned. He was standing behind Gid and was blissfully unaware.

Halley was glad that they really hadn't progressed much. "Shouldn't you be taking your nap?"

"Maybe?" Teddy yawned again, hair turning fuchsia, and rubbed his eyes. "I want cake."

**iv. Magic? What Magic?**

Ginny had chocolate cake covering the front of her new white shirt. The same cake she'd made for her mother's birthday and did not survive the train ride to Devon.

"I'm so sorry!" the glasses-wearing man said. He tangled his brown hands in his dark and messy hair. "I didn't see you and—"

Ginny was still staring at abject horror at the mess on her _new_ (bought yesterday and it was such a nice cut on her with how it flared at the end) shirt. Thankfully, they weren't in the middle of King's Cross, but were standing near one of the pillars.

"Oh my god," she muttered, trying to shake the large pieces off and she winced as she heard the splat of them hitting the floor. "Oh my god," she repeated.

Her day got even better when she heard the clock chiming. Frantic, she checked her watch and her stomach felt as though it plummeted off a mountain. Her train was leaving! Ignoring the rapid-fire apologies of the man near her, she elbowed him out of the way and rushed to her train with her suitcase bouncing behind her.

But it was too late. As soon as Ginny's feet skidded as she reached her platform, the train was already leaving a smoky trail as it headed off to her childhood home.

"Seriously!" She threw her suitcase down and shouted at the train. "Are you bloody serious? You—" Launching off into an impressive slew of curses and insults, she never noticed the man walking up to her.

He was holding her purse.

"You forgot—"

"You!"

"Me?" He raised his hands in the air, the purse dangling back and forth. "I'm sorry if I made your day really shitty," he said.

"Trust me." Ginny gestured to the mess on her shirt and said through gritted teeth, "it's just the icing on the cake."

He blinked a few times. "Um, can I make it up to you somehow?"

Ginny stared down the tunnel that her train left through and then at the man. He was of average height, maybe Indian with messy hair and green eyes that were a shade that reminded her of her frog collection from her childhood.

"Coffee," she said.

"I can do that." He handed Ginny her purse. "I'm Harry."

"Ginny." She shrugged her purse over her shoulder and jerked her head to the nearest exit. "I take mine with lots of sugar, you?"

**v. Or if They Were Both Dudes**

It was an accident over Elf-made wine

Honest.

One moment Harry and Gid were drinking out of glasses and talking about failed relationships on their uncomfortable couch, and the next thing Harry knew they were kissing. They were good friends, _flat mates_, and of course Harry would muck it all up by developing feelings for his best friend's little brother.

And—_bollocks_. Bollocks it all. Gideon Arthur Weasley used to be the wide-eyed boy that had trouble speaking in front of Harry, and had grown up into a courageous wizard whose smile and bright eyes made Harry's mouth dry and heart skip a beat.

He was pressing Gid deeper in the couch. His hair feeling soft in Harry's fingers; and mouth pliant and eager and tasting like wine. It was an absolutely wonderful feeling that excited a part of him that he rarely felt.

"Harry," murmured Gid, breaking the kiss. His eyes were dark and large; his calloused fingers were touching the back of Harry's neck lightly.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. He glasses felt too awkwardly high up on his nose and he was sure that his lips were still chapped from the cold weather outside. "Sorry."

"Can't say that I mind." Gid raised his fingers to his lips. "How long have we've been doing nothing about this?"

"Um," said Harry, thinking back, perhaps even before the search for the Horcruxes was when he had passing thoughts…

"I thought you only liked girls," Gid continued. "You had that thing with Cho Chang and Daphne Greengrass, but those ended badly. And if you were also interested in blokes, then I thought it was Malfoy because—"

"Malfoy?!" Harry interrupted. He slid off Gid's lap and fixed his glasses_. "What?" _How was that even possible? The only interests that Harry shown in wizards and witches were a select few. And there was a type: Quidditch fans or players that had dark brown eyes. The wizard in front of him was definitely that type.

"You were obsessed with him for a year," Gid said dryly. He raised a red eyebrow. "What was I supposed to think?"

"You also dated girls back in Hogwarts," said Harry, remembering seeing the other wizard in Hogsmeade with Padma and a small handful of other witches.

"That's because Dean and I were a secret until I found out I was the rebound for Seamus." There was a smile playing over his face at Harry's surprised expression. "You poor thing, you've been so oblivious to so much drama back in school."

"Sixth Year," Harry then admitted. He easily recalled his accidents during Quidditch practices from watching Gid fly. "I think that was when the feelings started."

Gid laughed in a way that lit up his face and made his lips delectable. "So you were checking me out in the changing rooms. I knew I wasn't imagining things."

**vi. Everybody Lives!**

"Hullo, Ginny," Mrs Potter greeted by the kitchen table. She was dressed for work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was drinking tea. Ginny was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and sadly had no tea.

"Um," she said, well aware that there was nothing that she could say to defend herself.

"Had a nice night?" Ginny was good at reading people, but Lily Potter was a master at controlling the expressions on her face. The older woman was calmly pouring another cup of tea and gestured to the empty chair next to her. "Here Sit."

Ginny glanced forlornly at the fireplace and sat down.

"Are you and Harry being smart?" Mrs Potter asked. Her eyes flicked upwards to where Harry was still sleeping.

"Yes," Ginny muttered, feeling her ears turn red. She suspiciously eyed her tea, wondering if the head of the Magical Law Enforcement had slipped something in it. Lily Potter's potion skills were more legendary than Snape's, and he had a booming apothecary business in Diagon Alley.

"That's good." Mrs Potter took a sip of her tea. "Now how long have you and my son been sleeping together?"

Then Ginny heard footsteps that were too heavy to be Charlotte's or Evan's. Harry stared at the entrance to the kitchen, as if a nightmare had come to life before him. "Mum," he croaked. "But…work?"

"You thought wrong," his mother said. "Hungry for breakfast, sweetie? I think I can fix you two something before I leave."

Harry and Ginny remained silent.

"Then toast it is." She got the bread out and started slicing on the kitchen counter. She was humming a song to her itself, acting somewhat normal after finding out that her son had been sleeping with his girlfriend.

"How much does she know?" Harry muttered in Ginny's ear.

"What do you think?" Ginny muttered back. "That was a lousy escape idea we had."

"Yes, it was," agreed Mrs Potter. The bread was toasted and buttered, and was placed on the table. "I'm sure your parents will agree that it was a foolhardy idea and you were bound to get caught eventually."

Harry fidgeted in his seat. Last night's rendezvous was his idea, and they were so sure about not getting caught. Ginny wished that they had gone with he earlier idea of staying at one of his uncle Sirius' abandoned flats.

Mrs Potter checked her watch. "Merlin's beard! I must get going! As long as you two are being safe, then I cannot comment much. And, Ginny, you must tell your parents. It's for the best." With saying that, she kissed her son's cheek and left through the Floo in a hurry of green flames.

Harry became very quiet at the idea of facing her bothers. Ginny became very pale at the idea of her parents finding out. Because of their realizations, not much toast was eaten.

**vii. Or…**

Voldemort had one goal for that Halloween night and it succeeded without any failure. The father was the easiest to kill off; the noble heroes were always that way, so eager to sacrifice themselves. The mother was so pitiful, such an awful dying noise she had made, and the boy wasn't any better. But now the boy was dead as the same for his blasted parents. By tomorrow, the Longbottoms shall join them and then there would be nothing stopping him. Both potentials for the prophecy would be dead, and his Horcruxes hidden. Only Albus Dumbledore was left to kill, he provided the biggest threat. Once that was over, and then his precious Order would be unable to function without their leader.

_Yes,_ he thought as he left the ruins of Godric's Hollow. Someone was bound to find the bodies soon_, _or whatever remains that Nagini would leave behind. _It's all going so well…_

Miles and miles away, a baby girl slept restlessly in her crib from all of the possibilities that were taken away from her. Then sleep faded away and she began making whimpering noises. Sighing, her exhausted mother brought her youngest child in her arms again and settled herself in the rocking chair for the second time that night. "Oh, Ginny," she sighed. "I just got you to sleep. What's wrong now?"

The three-month-old baby opened her dark eyes and started to wail.


End file.
